Tractor trailer trucks move a major portion of the commercial goods including raw materials, semi finished goods, components and finished goods. Worker access to the trailers of such trucks is necessary for loading, securing, tarping, inspection and unloading. Servicing stations with platforms for access to one or both lateral sides of flatbed trailers have been designed including laterally shiftable platforms as described in the before mentioned related patent application. Having access platforms at both sides of the flatbed truck or trailer is desirable for fast efficient servicing; however if the flatbed truck or trailer is to be loaded or unloaded by lift trucks, it would usually be more efficient to do such loading and unloading at a lateral side of the flatbed rather than at its rear. Access at one lateral side of the flatbed for lift truck loading and/or unloading can be provided at a servicing station if the servicing station does not have a worker access platform extending along that side. However, worker access to that side is still desirable. For instance when tarping a load, or removing the tarping from a load, it is more efficient if worker access is provided on both lateral sides of the flatbed.